Timeline of Zel
The Beginning, as far as it is known * Avnas is impaled by the Eternal's Empty Blade ** This seals both the Eternal's human soul and Avnas' essence with it * World War ** Gnomes become slaves * Avnas' essence permeates reality created the Nether Deep * Nether Deep Campaign ** Heroes get the blade and take it to the Eternal ** The Eternal soul and half of Avnas' essence is pulled from the blade creating Silver. * The Rise of Fear and Silence (~2600 Before Sahar) ** Larkin ascends as a deity of silence ** Shin Dig becomes Rath, God of Fear * The Advent of Avnas ** Teryll teaches Magi and Raithos necromancy * The Knight and the Necromancer ** Raithos and Konrad defeat the first aspect of Avnas preventing him from reviving his original body ** Raithos and Konrad battle * An Era of Heroes - the Time of Bael Therai * The Spark * The Gardener (~2000 Before Sahar) ** Cyric, the Gardener is infected by Avnas ** Sahar and Gothmaug infected by Avnas ** Sahar betrays the party ** Saint Methodius saves Zel on top Spiral Summit * The Lords of Chaos * The Devourer and the Rift, when the East was Frozen * Xaal, Corossus, and the Vorpal Blade ** Black Alex kills Gothmaug and Amelia ** Bael Therai creates the Vorpal Blade out of Corrosis' carcass * Black Alex (End of time period before Sahar) ** Black Alex ends Bael Therai's career ** Bael Therai and company kill Black Alex ** Sahar takes over the power of Avnas * The Lord of Lies and the Dark Court of Istraken * The Loss of the Spark ** Rath is forcefully removed from pantheon * An Era of Adventurers, the Return of Arthur and Vulzjon (68 Years after the death of The Gardener) ** Uthek is killed ** Shin Dig ascends the second time ** Bael Therai Dies *** Bael spreads soul to create new heroes * Sunless Skies - A Time of Little Record * An Era of Winter * An Eon of Lies * A Time of Great Heroes (0 AS - ?? AS) ** Black Fang Campaign ** Devourer Campaign (12 years after the defeat of the Black Fang) *** Miles Tone kills Mephito Ay *** Grock Retires **** Grock makes Zel's Greatest Orphanage ** Sahar, Lord of Lies Campaign *** Rath falls out of deific power * The Labyrinth Emerges (0 AS - ?? AS) ** Sophia consecrates ground in Labyrinth ** Ruhe fathers first Dragonborn, Spellscale, and Goliath ** The Wish occurs *** Amon Therai's wish creates the Progenitor **** The first aspect of Avnas is born into Zel ** Konrad, as a child, travels to the past * The Final Fall of the Demon God * The Underworld Gate's Breach * The Spell Purge ** Braxton Tassius leads campaign against magical item ** Rath ascends for the third time * Another Zel Campaign ** Baby Avnas is killed ** Maraver creates the Solar Realm * The Viewing Pool * Current Day